falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Tyrone Hayes
Tyrone Hayes was a Vault-Tec maintenance engineer before the Great War. He received instructions from the company that designated him as the "special overseer" of Vault 94. Background Prior to the Great War, Hayes studied at VTU to become an engineer.Personal Log - 10/24/77 Hayes was left behind at Vault 94 two days before the Great War, in order to wait for the arrival of Pastor Gabriella Salavar and her congregation. On October 23, 2077, he managed to keep the vault door open long enough for the dwellers to safely enter it. He received special instructions from Vault-Tec that designated him as the true, "special overseer" of the vault. He was the sole representative of Vault-Tec, as all other dwellers were members of Gabriella's pacifist religion. He had no authority in the self-governing vault, as Gabriella would be its de facto leader, and his mission was to further encourage the residents to open the vault after one year. This would create conflict between the religious residents and the new arrivals. All the while, Tyrone was to stay undercover, maintain little contact with the dwellers and continue his role as maintenance engineer.Tyrone Hayes' terminal Hayes expressed shock and distaste over his mission, complaining that he was an engineer, not a "secret agent." Although he comforted Angelique Salavar when she started to cry the night after the war, Hayes generally felt isolated and confused in the first few weeks, with Gabriella in particular being cold and distrusting of him. Among the other residents, he also felt out of place when compared to their overly-generous and polite nature.Personal Log - 11/2/77 He began to spend more time with Angelique, as she was one of his only true friends in the vault, after she became an aide in the nursery. By May 2078, his relationship with the other dwellers improved, and he finally felt like he belonged.Personal Log - 5/29/78 Hayes also became engaged to Angelique on August 28, 2078.Personal Log - 8/28/78 Despite his newfound success, Hayes also knew that the one-year anniversary of the war was fast approaching, which meant that the vault eventually had to open. He decided to go against his orders and tried to discourage the residents from supporting Gabriella's "Ambassador program." Hayes knew that the world had changed, but the rest of the vault refused to listen. He feared for their safety, as he realized that they would not adapt and change their beliefs like Vault-Tec predicted.Personal Log - 10/5/78 Desperate and running out of options, Hayes came clean about his mission from Vault-Tec and showed the Community Council the instructions he received. Gabriella acted smug, her distrust of Hayes being validated, and Angelique was in shock. Nevertheless, the Ambassador program was accepted and numerous Vault 94 residents were sent to interact with the outside world.Personal Log - 10/16/78 In the end, Hayes' fears about post-War Appalachia were right, as a group of survivors from Harpers Ferry raided the vault. They believed that the Ambassadors were trying to lure people into a trap, and that the vault's peaceful ways were a front for something more nefarious. Hayes was present at a Community Council meeting when Cole and Red murdered Gabriella before opening fire on the rest of the attendees, including Hayes.Vault 94 community council recording Appearances Tyrone Hayes is mentioned in Fallout 76 and its add-on Nuclear Winter. References Category:Vault 94 characters Category:Fallout 76 mentioned-only characters Category:Nuclear Winter mentioned-only characters Category:Overseers Category:Vault-Tec characters